Inspiration
by Cute Cherry Blossom Angel
Summary: It all happened so fast. He went from asexual brother of her beloved teammate to an actual hot-blooded male to her. When Sakura becomes attracted to an actual guy, what are her friends and teammates to do? Non-massacre
1. Chapter 1

The wind blew strands of pink hair whipping it back and forth in the dark. The hair seemed almost fluorescent compared to the darkness of the forest and the figure's outfit.

In one moment the hair flashed in one spot, and somewhere else in another. The behavior continued without pause and never in the same spot. As the figure continued, the first lights of dawn broke through the horizon, framing the large wooden and stone gates of home.

With an almost inaudible sigh, the figure quickened her pace through the tree trops and stopped abruptly in front of the closed gates. With a gentle, but firm knock, the figure, decidedly feminine in the morning light, waited patiently for the door to open. Almost immediately, a guard with dark, disheveled black hair opened the door, and after a quick chakra scan of the figure, smiled. As she passed him through the small hidden door he came out of, he said, "Welcome back, Sakura."

With a soft, tired nod she replied in a low voice, "Thanks Kotetsu. Please tell Tsunade-shishou that I'll give her my mission report later in the afternoon."

Realizing she did not want to be bothered by mindless chatter right now, Kotetsu replied with a nod and wished her some well-deserved rest.

Sakura transported home with her remaining energy and collapsed onto bed without changing out of her clothes. She only paused momentarily to take off the mask covering her face. Breathing in the clean scent of her sheets, she allowed herself to fall into a deep unconsciousness to rejuvenate her depreciated energy and chakra levels.

_Nothing like home sweet home._

*************AA**********************

For this new story, I'll be updating in smaller intervals making it easier for me to update! Thanks! Hopefully I can use a more mature style of writing compared to my previous story.


	2. Chapter 2

The most annoying thing was tickling her nose. Maybe she was coming down with something. She did go part of her mission without a proper cloak and jacket because her client was cold in Snow country. Honestly, who packs 20 sleeping yukatas but no jacket for a week-long trip? Oh yah. Probably Ino. And there was that annoying tickling feeling again.

Sakura lifted a lazy arm and scratched her pert nose. Satisfied she prepared to resume the comfortable nap when the tickling began again. This time she scrunched her nose in discomfort and opened her eyes gingerly to look at her nose. The end effect was her blearily crossing her eyes to find something that wasn't there. Again she scrunched her nose, but this time in confusion. She heard a few snorts and lazily, her eyes drifted upwards to see who dared to laugh at her in her tired state of being.

Naruto...

Of course. Drawing some of her returning strength, she glared at the sun-tanned blonde. He looked down at her pathetic face and started laughing again with renewed vigor. Pouting, Sakura tenderly lifted herself off the bed in the child's pose to stretch her sore back; she winced at the feeling of her tight muscles being pulled and warmed. She remained on all fours on her bed waiting for the blonde to stop the incessant chuckling. She aimed a harsh glare at Naruto trying to get him the shut up which only caused him to laugh harder at her pouty face.

Kami, she felt like Sasuke. Ugh. Speaking of which, she felt his chakra in her kitchen along with Kakashi-sensei's. Now it was moving towards her room, and within a minute, he entered without knocking. Sakura glared at him also.

"You know. I do have a door for a reason, but it seems that neither of you two know how to properly use it."

Sasuke only shrugged in response,"Why bother. You are already awake." She gave him the stink eye before sighing and falling back to sit on her legs.

"Hurry up. We asked the dobe to wake you up 15 minutes ago. Kakashi made brunch." Sasuke stated apathetically. Sakura smiled a bit. It was funny to hear the word brunch come from her manly teammate. It was only made more cute by the fact he had some flour on his dark shirt and a little in his normally perfect hair. With a grin, she lifted her arms toward Sasuke, much like a child to their parents asking to be picked up.

Sasuke only eyed her momentarily before releasing a soft sigh and coming to her call. He grabbed her under her arms and lifted her off the bed. In a uncommon show of care, he fixed her hair a bit after he placed her light figure feet first on the floor.

Then he wrinkled his nose. "Why don't you take a shower first. You smell like the idiot." Ah. There was the Sasuke she was used to.

"Hey what is that supposed to mean! I take showers, and I'll have you know that girls love the manly smell I have. But I guess you wouldn't know since you are asexual" Naruto yelled back in indignation.

Sasuke smirked,"It means your version of a shower is jumping through a hose with your clothes on and creating life with your combination of BO, empty ramen cups, and sweaty jumpsuits in the mess you call a home."

"Why you-"

Having enough of the bickering after just waking up, Sakura put her foot down. "Both of you shut up! If you fight and break one more thing in this house I'll beat you both to Grass Country! Now I'm going to take a shower, and you two better help Kakashi in the kitchen." Then as an afterthought, she added,"Actually Sasuke, you help. Naruto...you...watch over the rice pot to make sure it is cooking." She headed towards the bathroom in the hall.

"But Sakura, I can help cook too!"

"No you can't. You'd burn the kitchen down and kill us all with your toxic food. "

"No, I wouldn't! Sakura tell him!"

"Dobe, stop crying to Sakura."

"BOYS!" Sakura glared at both of them then proceeded on her path. The boys glared at each other but followed after her quietly to go to the kitchen.

_Yep. Home alright._

*******************AA*********************

Written while listening to:

Separation Isn't Anything by Lady Jane

Fly feat. Rihanna by Nicki Minaj

Don't Cry by Park Bom


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as Sakura stepped out of the bathroom, a blast of cool air hit her face, awarding a shiver from her small body. She looked longingly back at the steamy, warm space behind her before shaking her head and heading back to her bedroom. It was spring, but Sakura felt shivers because her apartment had a slight draft from her not heating the place during her mission. Plus her oncoming cold and attire-or lack of it currently- did not protect her from the slight chills. She walked down the hallway in a white racer back tank top with boy-short boxer shorts while rubbing a towel haphazardly in her hair. Honestly she was too tired to care that she was creating more tangles in her hair than drying it.

Once she reached her room, she headed to her closet to pick something to cover herself with. It was more for warmth's sake than for her own modesty. She had gone on many missions with her male teammates, and she felt they were used to and more than mature enough to see each other's bodies now. Stepping into the closet, she grabbed herself to hold in some more warmth while perusing the shelves and hangers to a cozy sweater.

As if a kami showered light from above to grant her wishes, a warm, oversized beige sweater sparkled for her attention. She practically ripped it from the hanger to slip it onto her body. With a sigh, she popped her head out of the top opening and immediately snuggled into herself, reveling in the warmth. Allowing herself a moment of girliness not often granted, she giggled into the long sleeves before continuing her search for some comfy, fuzzy socks.

Without even glancing up, she reached above her to a box on a shelf. Bringing the box down, she glanced at the contents.

Sakura smiled at her beautiful collection. Within the box was Sakura's large assortment of fuzzy socks in various patterns, lengths, and colors. Some more worn than others, but all inviting-looking. She shuffled through a few before plucking a pair of white mid-calf length fluffy socks. She giggled to herself again when she remembered how her collection started.

When she was a genin, she always seemed to have trouble finding her slippers in the household. Ino had gotten sick of finding random slippers in cabinets, drawers, and books at times, so she bought her friend a pair of magenta ankle-fluffy socks. She loved them and bought more for herself because of the sheer comfortableness of gift. Eventually, more of her friends bought her socks, and it became a running joke to buy Sakura a pair of soft socks every time the girls of Rookie 9 saw a cute pair. (It was strange how afterwards, Sakura found all of her slippers at once and never lost them again.)

Sakura wriggled her toes in the socks. _This pair was from Hinata-chan._

Suddenly, Sakura smelled the delicious scent of a home-cooked meal, and almost immediately after, her stomach grumbled angrily as if it was berating Sakura telling her to feed it.

_Alright I'm going. I'm going._

Written While Listening to:

Energetic by BoA

Girls' Generation by Girls' Generation

Aae by Se7en

Memories by Super Junior

Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru

Honey by Girls' Generation

Eat You Up - BoA


	4. Chapter 4

Hearing the soft padding of footsteps, Kakashi prodded the eggs with the spatula in his hand a bit. He did not have to turn around to realize his more adorable ex-student had entered the room. Naruto stopped staring at the rice pot long enough to offer a smile and run in her direction for a hug before returning. Sasuke glanced up from chopping tomatoes to give her a quick nod. Finishing his scrambled eggs (just the way Sakura liked them), Kakashi turned around to grab a plate to empty the egg pan. He started walking with the full dish toward Sakura, who still looked a bit sleepy.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. With the oversized sweater, she looked like a child again. Her hair was ruffled in a style similar to his, but still soft looking. (He couldn't help by tweak his lips at the thought of her styling her hair to look like his silver mane). She rested her head in her arms on the table, while blinking blearily at the sun, which was shining right into her eyes. She had apparently given up, and closed her eyes to rest against the warmth of the rays. Kakashi did not need his sharingan eye to observe the minute flickering of her thick, black eyelashes as they rested against the soft cheeks of her cherub-like face. His eyes flicked to the movement under the table. She was softly kicking her crossed feet back and forth under the table. He chuckled a bit at the white socks before his eyes travelled upwards. As a male, he could not help but notice how lovely her pale legs were. _Very toned, nice…_long. Kakashi shook his head mentally, trying to exterminate those thoughts. He frowned a bit when he saw only a glimpse of her boy shorts. Was she trying to get sick? He saw her head shift in her arms. He scowled again when he saw that the pink covering her cheeks was not just the sunlight. Making a mental note to himself to ask her about her health later, he placed the plate on the table and glanced at the girl once again.

_I'm glad she came back safe._

Written while listening to:

I Don't Care by 2NE1

Lucifer by SHINee

Monster by Super Junior


	5. Chapter 5

The next sounds that greeted Sakura were whispers. Slowly, the world around her was revealed. She felt the smooth, hardness of her dining table, as well as the warmth of the sun's rays. _Mmmmmmm...so sleepy..._

A sharp clang disrupted her from her sleep though. She tried to fall back into the sweet trance she was in by snuggling deeper into her arms.

"Fuck Sai! Why did you throw that at me?"

...and there went her peace and quiet. Sakura squinted in the general direction of Naruto's voice before her vision properly focused. Apparently in her sleep, Sai had come into her home. Sakura quickly surveyed the room for any traces of broken dishes or bleeding teammates. Finding nothing, Sakura saw a crushed apple behind Naruto with the juices running the length of the wall. Her eyes followed the mess to an array of pots and pans on the kitchen floor. Quickly piecing together the mess, Sakura narrowed her eyes at Naruto and Sai.

"Well, dickless. If you were even a remotely decent ninja or a genin, you could've caught a mere fruit being tossed at you. Shouldn't ninjas always be aware of their surroundings?" Sai replied in a pleasant tone. His eyes were curved in perfect semicircles while his mouth tilted upwards in the manner he knew Naruto thought was creepy.

Naruto growled and made motions to charge at Sai. Before anything could get out of hand, Sakura decided now would be a good time to intervene. She cleared her throat loudly so the room focused on her.

"Ugly, you sound hoarse. As a medic you should fix that. You wouldn't want something else to add to your already large list of men repellents," Sai added as he looked at her. Sakura knew not to take it too seriously because he had a more realistic smile on his face when he looked at her. Her built in male translator knew that he was glad she came back safe and unharmed.

Sakura flashed a smile at him, "Lovely to see you too Sai." Lifting her hand, she beckoned him over for a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "So Naruto..."

Naruto just stared at her confused for a second "Yes Sakura-chan?". Sakura just narrowed her eyes and gave a pointed glance in the direction of her cookware on the floor in mess. Naruto shot her a sheepish smile coupled with his signature boyish head rub and crouched to pick up all of the pots.

Sasuke and Kakashi had long resumed their cooking. Sakura glanced at Sai who had taken a seat to the right of her watching Naruto clumsily retrieve Sakura's spilled possessions. When he noticed her stare, he looked back at her somewhat questioningly. Sakura only smiled at him and shook her head, mentally telling him that it was nothing. Sai replied with a smile. Sakura took his hand which was resting on the table and started to trace the lines and calluses with her smaller hand. Sai just watched quietly like he always did when she took up staring at his hands.

Sakura always loved to look at people's hands. Each hand told the story of the person's life. Sai's were pale and smooth on the back; however, his finger pads were rougher from wielding weapons. Some grooves held ink stains from previous paintings Sakura surmised. Gently, she used her index finger to trace old scars and the lines of his palm, becoming entranced and instantly calmed by the act.

Sai watched the soft image of his teammate move gracefully. Even though he called her hag and ugly, Sakura was truly one of the most beautiful and unique people he had ever met. He hair was a soft pink that shimmered and glowed under different lights. With slightly lowered lids, Sai observed Sakura's green eyes. He always tried to get that shade in his paintings, but nothing compared to the real thing. There were too many shades of green as well as specks of gold that were revealed upon closer inspection. A thick frame of black lashed accentuated the paleness of her skin and the smallmess of her face. A slender swan neck emerged from the nest of hair and entered a beige covering. Sakura's little body was exaggerated by the overly large sweater. Although emotions were still new to him, Sai recognized the warm feeling in his chest as the care he felt for the young girl who had nestled her way into the lives of all the men in the room. He realized how much he missed her soothing aura, and as she continued to trace his hand, he let himself relax with her under the warmth of the sun.

_I hope you will always be here for us Sakura.._

Written while listening to:

Scream - 2NE1

Bad Boy - Big Bang

Warrior - B.A.P.

Sherlock - SHINee

Face - Nu'est

Baby I'm Sorry - B1A4

What Makes You Beautiful - One Directio


	6. Chapter 6

So I know that the story seems to take a while, but I wanted it to be a bit slow for now. Before Itachi is introduced, I want to show more of Sakura and her teams' personalities. Thank you for putting up with me!

Breakfast was an ordeal, but then again, when was anything with her team not?

It had started peacefully enough, but then Naruto decided to enact revenge for the previous apple incident by sneaking a generous handful(s) of salt onto Sai's bowl of rice. After Sai had stopped coughing, hell broke loose. Sai snatched Sasuke's tomato to throw at Naruto. Naruto, too busy laughing, could not avoid it and flipped Kakashi's bowl of miso soup, which unfortunately landed on the open pages of _Icha Icha Paradise._

Sakura leaned back into her chair and sighed. She could only "tsk" at Naruto as he hung upside-down from her lamp as 12 hungry nin-dogs wrestled beneath him for the three meaty bones attached to his belt. Sai and Sasuke were left to help clean the room—separately of course. Everyone knew that Sai and Sasuke were the least tolerant of each other in the team. Kakashi just contentedly sat in the seat to the left of Sakura.

"Well, as fun as this welcome home party was, I told Tsunade I would meet her around now for the mission report," Sakura got up slowly, cracking her back while doing so. She quickly shuffled to her shoe closet, quickly pulling out a pair of brown, suede military-styled boots. _If I'm already dressed casually, might as well go all the way._

"Bye boys! This house better be spotless when I come back!"

"Bye Sakura(-CHAN!)" responded the boys.

Once outside, Sakura took in a deep breath with closed eyes. Clear viridian peeked out of dark folds and their owner moved in the direction of the Hokage tower.

Written while listening to:

My brother play Maplestory -_-


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, I've been gone for so long. I had to finish some school stuff that needed attention; plus I got a new laptop for school :) Anyway, back to the story,

As a ninja, one had to hone their senses. The safety of one's life did not depend only on what one could see. If shinobi only relied on sight, there would be more names of the memorial stone in the training grounds than one could count. It is also a rule that every ninja should be aware of their surroundings always.

Even so, being back in her home village, Sakura couldn't help but relax under the familiar sights, sounds, and smells. Casually strolling through the streets of Konoha, Sakura allowed her senses to spread and gauge the area around her. Since it was the early afternoon in the middle of the week, not as many people were out, so Sakura could worry less about bumping into people as she walked with her eyes shut. She took deep breaths as if each intake allowed her to absorb bits of her surroundings, more than just air.

The sounds of vendors setting up their wares and goods got louder as she approached the center of the village.

The solid thunk of tables being set up on streets.

The sizzle of pans of delicious street foot being prepared for the hungry stomachs of civilians and shinobi.

The heavy footsteps of civilians walking around.

The rustling of heavy bags leaving or empty rucksacks approaching the markets.

The giggling of-

Wait…Sakura smiled a little to herself before she straightened her face. Never once did she open her eyes or hesitate in her relaxed gate. She feigned ignorance, waiting until the little gigglers decided to reveal themselves. Sakura heard a shift in the bushes and trees forward to her left. _Anytime now_. And just as she predicted, three little blobs rushed out in an attempt to tackle her. She was prepared for the three, so she remained standing even as they pounced on her. However, she was not expecting a fourth blur that was MUCH heavier that managed to throw her on her still-sore back.

With a graceful _oomph!_ Sakura fell...


	8. Chapter 8

…and she felt something wet and rough rub itself repeatedly down her face. She took a tentative sniff and immediately grinned when she recognized the familiar scent. Finally opening her eyes, Sakura peeked up to see a familiar giant white dog with his paws on her chest while he happily kissed (licked/slobbered) all of her newly cleaned face. Feeling unusually girly again for that day, she reached up to hug the dog fervently, squishing him in a love-filled hug. The dog's tail just wagged harder, nearly swatting the three children that stood behind him. Sakura laughed loudly before using some of her returning strength to push the mass of fur off.

As soon as she was up, the group of laughing children came to chain her legs with their hands in a sloppy, group hug. Sakura wobbily crouched down under the mass of arms to return their hugs with equal fervor. The children all started to speak at once, sputtering about their lives and their new pursuits. The oldest, a girl of 10, named Kurumi, was ranting in a mumbled mess about her new cat she named Neko-ko-ko (_quite the imaginative name -_-_). Her two braided, brown piggy tails bounced happily with each punctuated word, while her hazel eyes widened following each bounce. The second child, a boy of 6 years old grinned up toothily at Sakura. Content to just listen to the other two talk and giggle, his little blond head with shaggily messed up hair and gleaming brown eyes sparkled at Sakura. The youngest, a boy of 5 (5 and a ½ he would say) with similar features to the girl also talked in a fast, high-pitched spurts with his little hands punctuating his phrases.

Happily, Sakura scooped up Haru, the blonde one. He was secretly her favorite because he closely resembled her blonde teammate physically with the exception of the whiskers and eyes and resembled Sasuke with his calm personality. Too young to still be embarrassed about public affection, he gladly snuggled into her hug. Taro, the youngest competed with his sister to gain Sakura's attention with their stories. Sakura stood with Haru tucked to her hip as she listened to their stories. She fondly remembered how she had met this batch of kids.

She had met Kurumi when the girl had been carted to the emergency rooms during Sakura's shift. She had been attempting to cut some gum out of her hair when her brother shocked her accidentally, which resulted in Kurumi cutting herself deeply in her arm. When Sakura had reached the ER, Kurumi had been inquisitively staring at her bleeding arm, while her frazzled mother paced and ran around the room with a crying Taro. Fortunately, the cut was not too deep, and in a few minutes, Kurumi was back to normal with not even a "cool scar" to show off. Kurumi had been enraptured by Sakura's "cool glowing hands" that reminded her of "superpowers."

A few days later, Sakura found the other sibling in the ER. He had cut himself with a kunai in what he believed was due to him after he "hurt" his sister. Taro had believed that by cutting himself, he would make his sister feel better. (Not that Kurumi actually blamed him) With a stern talking to from Sakura about how it was not his fault, Taro left with a healed arm and a newly found respect for his new "_pinku onee-san_"

Haru was the only one she had not met from the ER. She was just performing some usual physicals and check-ups (she tried to do a lot in the pediatrics ward because she adored children). She had stepped into the room and performed the usual check-ups on Haru. When she escorted him back into the waiting room to his parents, she saw Taro and Kurumi in there too. Apparently Haru and Taro were best friends, and Kurumi had taken it upon herself to watch over them. The three were just a few amongst the children and the villagers that adored Sakura for her medical work. However, Sakura always remembered each and every one of her patients' names, believing familiarity was key in a proper bedside (and outside) manner.

so this was kinda just like a filler chapter…..


	9. Chapter 9

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama! Are you listening?! It was a good story!" Kurumi petulantly pouted and stomped her foot a little.

Taro smirked. "Of course not Kurumi-nee-chan. She was too busy listening to MY story. Hmph nobody wants to hear about your dumb crush on Asuka."

Kurumi immediately reacted by turning red. "I d-d-don't have a crush on HIM! BOYS ARE STUPID!" She was verging on a level of Hinata-red. Sakura laughed on the inside, thinking about how it was like to have a little puppy love crush as a young girl.

Haru just smiled before opening his mouth, "But Kurumi-chan, then why do you always start touching your hair and fixing your clothes when you see him? You never care about how dirty or messy you get usually."

This time, Sakura outwardly laughed a little. That was Haru for you, blunt when needed and observant as ever. He would make a great ninja one day. However, Sakura's little outburst seemed to fuel Kurumi's embarrassment. She was stuttering so much, she could not even defend herself coherently. Luckily, another voice came in to break her awkward sputtering.

"Yo, Sakura! You're back!"


	10. Chapter 10

To the children's joy, the voice belonged to no other than the heir of the Inuzuka clan. Kiba was popular among much of the population of Konoha. His hot-headed attitude could be annoying sometimes, but his boyishness generally added to his overall charm. He also exuded an aura of manliness with his large muscular frame. Combined with his wild brown locks, rugged tattoos, and charming elongated incisors, he got around as quite the ladies' man. The men liked him for his easiness, and the children loved him…well because he had his "doggy" Akamaru, who often let the children ride him.

Sakura had known this boy since their days at the Academy. They had only gotten to know each other after Sakura had become good friends with Hinata when they were twelve. However, Sakura learned that the Inuzuka clan carried more than just similar physical characteristics to canines. The clan and its members were friendly and fiercely loyal to those they attached themselves to, and Sakura was one of the lucky few outside of the clan. Granted it had taken a severely injured Akamaru, but Kiba and Sakura had bonded and created a strong friendship.

Kiba jogged lightly over, waving with an infectious smile. Sakura smiled and waved back with her free arm. Akamaru barked and trotted over to Kiba from his position next to Sakura.

"Sorry about that Sakura. I had no idea Akamaru would just take off like that."

"Oh no it's okay. He's such a sweetie pie!" Sakura leaned down to cuddle Akamaru some more with the free arm not holding Haru. She squeezed him as he kissed her face over and over. For good measure, she gave Akamaru a few kisses as she got up.

When she straightened, Kiba looked like he was pouting almost, glaring slightly at Akamaru. And...

Was Akamaru smirking back? The dog just sat there primly as if he had done nothing wrong, just thumping his long furry tail on the ground happily.

_Ugh boys. I'll never fully understand them._


	11. Chapter 11

After parting with Kurumi, Taro, and Haru, Sakura started back towards her original destination towards the Hokage Tower, this time with Akamaru and Kiba in tow.

She had just been complaining to Kiba about the vain little princess she had to escort, and how the stupid girl had not even thought to bring heavier clothing for the cold weather, thinking that they were to bulky to show off her "fabulous, perfect" figure. Kiba held his stomach as he laughed about Sakura's grumblings. Sakura fake pouted , acting upset that her friend would laugh at her misfortune. Even Akamaru seemed to do a wispy little dog laugh with his master.

Regardless, though, Sakura felt significantly better talking to Kiba about it. Her fake pout could not hold as she joined him in the laughter. After all, looking back, it was quite funny thinking about her frustrating trip.

Sakura smiled as Kiba started recalling what had happened in her absence from home: Naruto had nearly broken the nose off of the 1st Hokage's face on the Hokage Monument from a training accident, Hinata had mastered a new Hyuuga jutsu, his sister was engaged. At the last piece of news, Kiba inconspicuously glanced down at Sakura to see her reaction. He saw her face soften, as she congratulated Kiba's sister.

"Who knows Kiba, maybe you're next!" Sakura jokingly nudged him before trotting onwards.

He softly looked at her, which she didn't notice. Quietly he mumbled to himself, "…yah, maybe…"

Written while listening to:

Do You Want Some Tea by Hello Venus


	12. Chapter 12

Kiba was no fool. He saw the signs of fatigue on his friend's face, before she would EVER admit it to him. He also smelt the slight beginnings of sickness on her when he first approached her earlier. So, it came as no surprise when Sakura nearly stumbled on her own feet. He knew she was a graceful kunoichi. At her level, the grace was omnipresent, so her mess up was an obvious signal to her exhaustion. Luckily, since he had expected it, he quickly caught her by the waist.

Sakura blushed, not so much from the close proximity of their bodies, as much as she was embarrassed from her blunder. She was supposed to be a first class kunoichi, yet here she was like a genin stumbling over nothing. The last thing she wanted was to be reminded of what she was. She embarrassedly mumbled a soft apology to Kiba. She expected to find some sort of mocking in Kiba's smile or eyes when she looked up, but instead found a slight frown and concern in his eyes.

"Sakura, you smell sick. You should have rested longer." Wrinkling his nose a bit, he helped support Sakura back to a straight position.

Sakura was touched, if not slightly appalled. She could not smell! She just took a shower. Before Sakura could retort back, Kiba's face broke out into a grin, "Unless of course, you are finally falling for me." Chuckling at his own joke, Kiba squeezed Sakura's waist a bit. Sakura just guffawed before slapping his arm—without chakra of course, that would have just been mean—and replying with a "yeah, right."

Kiba winced, _That girl is damn strong, with or without chakra._ But he looked back at her slightly hunched form. He glanced at Akamaru, and the dog, understanding his master's request, nudged his nose between Sakura's legs. Sakura, not expecting something wet to appear there, jumped and shrieked a little.

Akamaru, finding the opening he needed, pushed the rest of his head through before tilting it up to slide the small woman down his head and onto the middle of his back. Sakura, on reflex, grabbed the dog's thick white fur to steady herself.

As soon as she was steadied, Akamaru trotted on, as if she weighed no more than the children he usually carried. Sakura opened her mouth to command Kiba or Akamaru (whoever would listen) to put her down. Sensing her displeasure, Akamaru turned his head towards her, whimpering slightly.

Sakura, having been around the Inuzuka clan and Kakashi's summons for so long, understood. She softened here eyes and let the complaint disappear off her lips. Kiba smiled and noted how right it looked to be perched on Akamaru like that. He followed close to her side, much like a guard dog, and continued to relay the stories.


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry I've been away for so long! I expected to have time to work on this after finals, but even when I had the time, my sudden bout of college laziness started acting up! Well next chapter. Here you go!  
>_<p>

Sakura was grateful everyday to be surrounded by her friends. She and every shinobi knew the risk that came with their profession. Death was an impending factor of their lives. Shinobi and kunoichi all knew that this day could be their last day, and that's why Sakura was always grateful and always appreciative of her friends. So when she and Kiba parted to go their respective ways after meeting with the Hokage (he to his sister's nin-veterinarian office for Akamaru's after mission check-up, she to the market), she reached up to grab the larger man in a big hug filled with love and happiness. Sakura felt delight when he reached his arms around her naturally (just like he always did) to return the gesture with equal warmth. With one more soft squeeze, she released him from her strong grasp to let him go. Kiba smiled at her softly (and was it her, or did he seemed almost hesitant to let go of her? Well he hadn't seen her in a while, she guessed). Kiba hesitated for a second, not wanting to leave. This time, Sakura took notice and smiled at him softly.

"We will catch up soon, Kiba," mistaking his desire of her company for simply friendship.

Kiba's slight sad puppy look faded, replaced with his normal cocky, wolf-like grin. "I'll hold you to that, little girl!" And before Sakura could retort—or hit him—for his parting nickname, he sped off, Akamaru in tow. Sakura could not find it in herself to be angry at the nickname today. It was too good of a day after her long mission. But Sakura had to let out a small evil smirk.

_Oh just you wait Kiba. I'll get you back._

Lol so for an ItaSaku, there is a lot of KibaSaku fluff so far


	14. Chapter 14

OMG 2 Chapters in ONE day?!

Some would say the Hokage knew a lot. I mean, she had to considering she had the safety of an entire village and its people to look after.

Yes, some could say the Hokage knew a lot. But she'd rather say she was omnipotent.

Tsunade grinned to herself almost madly. Thank Kami she was in her office by herself or other people would have wet their pants from the crazed gleam in her eyes.

Oh yes. Tsunade liked to think of herself as omnipotent, all-knowing, all-seeing.

She looked out the window below to see Sakura embracing the Inuzuka kid before parting with a wave goodbye. She raised one eyebrow before her smile grew. Oh yes. Years of experience and her own woman's intuition revealed to her how enraptured some (_most_) of the men in the village were with her dear young apprentice. She was not blind to the longing looks, the subtle stares, and oh –she laughed a little—the popular "accidental" brushes of skin (seriously who were these men kidding, they were elite shinobi who never moved without grace and purpose). Even the icy, stoic ones could not fool her. Of course, the object of said affections did not even notice, Tsunade thought with a sigh. She closed her eyes and imagined cute little toddlers, teetering around with their floppy brown hair. The red triangle tattoos on their cheeks stood prominently against their paler, porcelain-like background. Green eyes shimmering with amusement as the owners gurgled with happiness reaching for Tsunade. Ah, she really did think of Sakura and Shizune as her own daughters, but Shizune always held the role of niece; whereas, Tsunade grew close to Sakura from their similar temperaments and unparalleled chakra control. Yes, Tsunade wanted grandchildren and, damnit, she wanted them now! Even if they would not be biologically related to her, she would spoil them like she would her own grandchildren. She would teach them how to properly punch something, how to gamble, and, when they became old enough, how to enjoy the fine qualities of sake. Oh yes, she had it all planned except for one, tiny, little flaw: her apprentice seemed to have absolutely zero interest in any man. Her apprentice has such a variety of men to pick from. She literally has a buffet of the finest combinations of genetics of the male species to pick from, and yet, it was like she ran past the buffet table every time to go lolly-gagging in the mud outside. Tsunade frowned again, seeing the children she imagined in her mind vanish with a poof. She growled angrily before opening her eyes to turn her sharp stare back down to the girl in question.

The sight before her caused her to raise both brows. Tsunade restrained herself from rubbing her hands together in glee and satisfied herself with a chuckle. Oh yes, any of the various men in the village who hit the genetic lotto win would be perfect for young, beautiful Sakura, so long as she got her end result. Inwardly she shrugged, some men were subtler than others, but hey, whatever worked to win her apprentice over. She just hoped they all would stop being little pansies and would hurry up the process. (_Not too fast of course. She would break the little bugger that hurt Sakura, mentally or physically_). The images of the cute little toddlers poofed back into existence, this time, though, with coarser black hair in the style akin to a pineapple. _Oh! How cute! _Tsunade was screaming in her head with glee. She let out a completely out-of-character squeal, successfully putting all of the Hokage's staff outside the office on edge.


	15. Chapter 15

After Kiba's departure, another young shinobi of the Konoha elite exited the Hokage tower. Sakura glanced up at him surprised for a second. She did not even sense him coming. Maybe she was a little too at ease and tired in her village; after all, a shinobi must be ever vigilant. Perhaps she should take Kiba's advice to rest more. Before she could ponder more about the ridiculous notion of taking a break, (_Seriously, it was like Kiba didn't even know her. It was well know Sakura _never _took breaks.) _the lazy drawl of the shinobi captured her attention.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Hey Shikamaru!" She quickly sprinted towards the male and jumped, forcing him to catch her in the air for a hug.

He laughed in his deep, drawling voice saying, "How troublesome," without any real bite.


	16. Chapter 16

Shikamaru and Sakura chatted as they both walked back towards the center of the village to the market. Well it was more conversation on Sakura's part and listening on Shikamaru's part. Shikamaru's relaxed gait with his hands in his pockets and head tilted up towards sky to look at the clouds made him see as if he was not actually listening to Sakura; however, Sakura always knew better. Occasionally, Shikamaru would say something insightful to solve her dilemma or add his own opinion, indicating he state of awareness.

Still, Sakura liked to throw in random little comments to check if he was actually listening. It always amused Sakura to make the most stoic or aloof shinobi stumble. It was almost like a game.

"So Naruto almost broke the Hokage's nose?"

Nothing. No response.

"The boys had another food fight in my house today. It ended with Naruto tied upside-down with Kakashi's nin-dogs trying to practically eat him." A small smile, but no fumbling.

"…so the guard of the princess was really handsome. Quite the charmer; he invited me to visit him sometime in Snow Country. I was thinking of taking him up on that offer for my next vacation."

At that comment, Shikamaru seemed to trip over his feet before looking over in an awkwardly bent forward position with a gape.

Sakura pretended not to notice and just continued to walk, looking forward and smiling largely.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry! Lol no excuses this time, just didn't feel like updating. As an apology present, here are a few chapters in a row!  
>-<p>

Shikamaru stared wide-eyed, opening and closing his mouth.

_Screw pineapple. Like this, Shikamaru looks more like a fish_.

Sakura would have laughed at that moment, but she still had an act to keep up. Instead, she continued to look ahead "innocently" (she snorted in her head at that). When she saw that Shikamaru was not following, she again "innocently" turned around and cocked her head to the side, asking him a silent question at his lack of movement.

Shikamaru finally corrected his pose to one more suitable to a first class shinobi and nin-clan heir. His face would have held the illusion of an uncaring bystander had the corner of his lips not been turned down slightly.

He opened his mouth to ask her if she was honestly going to visit a sleazy body guard in a far-off country on her precious vacation. Her, Sakura, a girl who NEVER took vacations was willing to travel to see a no-name lacky guard.

Just as he was about to voice these thoughts, another voice cut through the tense atmosphere

"Seriously Sakura? A vacation to Snow country when you won't even come visit me when I ask you to?"


	18. Chapter 18

Sakura recognized that voice easily. She turned and saw her other dear friend. Blonde ponytails bobbed as their owner shifted her weight into a cocky stance, leaning on one leg.

With a turn of her lips, the blonde greeted the pinkette with a smirk.

It was Sakura now with the wide-eyed look as she took in the black-kimono clad figure of her Sand friend. It only took a few seconds of processing before Sakura quickly left Shikamaru's presence to embrace Temari.

Temari in turn embraced her friend with equal fervor.

Shikamaru could only look on at the two (or rather the one annoying blonde) with slight irritation and jealousy, while Temari immaturely stuck out her tongue at him. All occurring without the knowledge of Sakura.


	19. Chapter 19

After exchanging hellos and more pleasantries, Temari had joined them in the walk through the marketplace.

"So what is this I hear about you running off to Snow country?" Temari looked bemusedly at Sakura.

The girl in question just squinted her eyes in a bright smile while rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, not unlike the habit of one her heart's brothers.

"Eh-heh-heh. Well you see, there is this guard in Snow country…"

Before she could continue, Temari smirked again. "Please Sakura. If you simply wanted a boyfriend, you know I would always hook you up with Kankurou or Gaara. After all, both would be quite _appreciative_ of your attentions." Temari leaned behind Sakura to smirk haughtily at Shikamaru. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes in response.

"Haha. Yes Temari, though I think it has more to do with the fact that you want me closer to you in Suna."

Not taking her eyes off of Shikamaru as she goaded him, "Of course. I'm so lonely there in that family filled with way too much testosterone. With you there, I'm sure you could…lessen their tension." Shikamaru tensed and glared harder at the blonde woman, muttering to himself about troublesome women trying to set up unsuspecting women with undeserving bastards.

The innuendo going straight over Sakura's head, she just laughed and promised to visit Temari the next moment she was able to alleviate her pain.


	20. Chapter 20

Shikamaru, now having realized that his alone time with Sakura was going to be a complete bust, walked lamely besides the chattering kunoichi. He was _not_ moping. He was a grown-ass man, who certainly did not mope. On top of it being ridiculous for an adult male to participate in such actions, it was too troublesome. He was simply feeling…annoyed by the blonde's interruption. Definitely. Not. Sulking.

With a sigh, he turned his heads towards the sky to partake in a mobile version of his favorite past time. As the clouds slowly drifted, he felt himself become lost their mesmerizing calmness.

_Well, at least she's still here next to me._

…

_Aw fuck._

In his genius mind, he knew what area of the market they were approaching slowly, or rather, what store. He had been here numerous times since his birth. He could already picture the glass windows with beautiful pots and bouquets on either side of the glass window. Seeing as nothing could distract the women from their path, he mentally prepared his poor ears of the beating they would soon receive.


	21. Chapter 21

True enough, as soon as Sakura stepped within the threshold of the store, a shrill voice yelled, "FOREHEAD!"

The customers roaming around the area flinched a bit, but proceeded onwards, ignoring the fairly common shrill yell.

Sakura laughed while Temari frowned. "Hello, Ino-pig."

Ino, wearing a green apron with dirt smudges, still managed to look beautiful as she exited her family's flower shop. Uncaring of her soiled front, she hugged Sakura, who only made a half-hearted effort to avoid her grasp while making remarks about trying not to get dirty. Temari and Ino exchanged some friendly-unfriendly greetings. The two shared very similar personalities that more often than not caused them to butt-heads.

Shikamaru only frowned deeper as he saw his alone time diminish into nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

Ino and Sakura exchanged pleasantries and gossip (mainly Ino), while Temari interjected with her opinion. They left poor, suffering Shikamaru to stand at the side stewing (moping) in his loss of one-on-one Sakura time.

Realizing how much time had passed, Temari interrupted the conversation, "Sorry. Gotta head out and see the Hokage. As the ambassador can't keep her waiting. We'll catch up later Sakura." She gave a quick hug to Sakura before turning to Ino, "Pig."

Ino just snorted and replied "Banshee."

Sakura merely laughed at the two's antics knowing deep down they were friends. "Good bye Temari! I guess I should leave you to it too Ino. I have some errands to run still."

Shikamaru moved to follow Sakura out, but Ino grabbed him by the back of his flak jacket before he could make his escape (_so closeeeeeee)_.

"Oh no you don't mister. I need to have a chat with you!" Ino held Shikamaru in an unrelenting grip while he just groaned pitifully, looking to Sakura for help. Sakura just gave him a cheeky smile and ran off (_that traitor_).

With Sakura gone, Ino turned to him with sharp eyes like a predator turning on its small chipmunk prey.

"So, Shikamaru…you and Sakura?..."

Shikamaru could only groan as he anticipated the soon to come lectures and advice headed his way.


	23. Chapter 23

Within the market, Sakura stopped herself at her favorite fruit stand. The seller was a kind older woman, whom she had known since her youth. Since she could run errands for her mother, she would always stop by the stand to pick up fruit and visit the lady who was like a grandmother to her.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, obaa-san."

The woman tending the stand turned around with a bright smile on her tan, weathered face as she recognized the voice. "Oh, Sakura-chan! You are back! I assumed you were on a mission since I have not seen you in a while."

Kato Mayumi, the lady, pleasantly walked around the stand to give the younger woman a hug, which was warmly returned. Mayumi was not a regal, slim woman. She had a more broad figure from laboring her entire life with tanned skin, a telling sign of her hours outside. But still, Sakura thought she had a kind beauty around her that always made her feel welcome.

"Haha yes. I was off in Snow country this time which," Sakura paused to pull something out of her thigh pack, "reminds me that I brought you this!" The woman just laughed, "Sakura you do not need to bring me anything. I've known you since you were a little girl."

Still Sakura was relentless, she pressed the small bag into Mayumi's hand. "No I insist. I know how much your knees are starting to bother you from the arthritis." Sakura frowned to herself then, "And I'm always at missions or the hospital so I can't treat you as regularly as I would like." The smile soon returned on the pinkette's face. "But Snow Country has a special herb used to lessen the joint pain, and it is very effective. Just brew a few leaves of this in your tea in the morning and for lunch. It should alleviate the discomfort."

Mayumi just looked in shock at the small back and back up the girl, no young woman she had grown into. She pulled Sakura into a hug again to thank her. "Sakura, you do not have to do this for me…but thank you."

Sakura knew that Mayumi felt bad for making Sakura feel guilty, so the girl added with a smile "Don't worry. I had selfish reasons too. I brought some of the plants back with me so I can cultivate and study them. I just happened to also know a person who could use them."

Mayumi was not fooled and knew there was not a selfish bone in that girl's body. Regardless she shook her head amused and started preparing a bag of Sakura's regular orders. While she was working, Sakura was examining some of the tomatoes. Mayumi cleared her throat to garner Sakura's attention to hand her the bag. Sakura placed a handful of coins in Mayumi's hand. She did not both counting since Sakura always gave the same amount every time, too much.

Like clockwork, the old woman said, "Sakura-chan you gave me too much again."

And in return, she smiled that cheeky smile, "I think you are getting old, obaa-chan. You should recount." Sakura looked down into her bag and saw a few ripe red fruits that normally did not belong. She looked in shock to the older lady "Dragonfruits?!"

The older lady smiled, "My surprise to you Sakura-chan. And don't even try to pay me more for those," she added as she saw the girl reaching towards her pouch. Sakura pouted and thanked the woman for adding her rare favorite fruit before heading off to her next stop.

"Hey, hime-sama, you look especially cute today."

Sakura felt an exasperated look come across her features. There were few who called her that name, and she recognized that voice instantly.

She gave the tall man in front of her a deadpan look.

"Uchiha-san."


End file.
